


Tell Me

by LaFortunaVelutLuna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFortunaVelutLuna/pseuds/LaFortunaVelutLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is getting quite tired of Alec's lack of communication as far as things in the bedroom go. How is a 400+ year old warlock to get his shy Shadowhunter to open up about his desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> waiting for season two and the lack of new Malec is driving me insane, plus the fact that i have just lost my job isn't a mood booster so here- have some happy Malec.

Alec smiled at his boyfriend as he walked out of the bathroom, his skin still exhibiting a few stray drops of water from his earlier shower. Magnus had to resist the urge to search his body and lick off the few that he missed with his towel, the towel that was currently wrapped around his waist.

"My eyes are up here" the younger man teased him.

"True" he acquiesced, smirking at his boyfriend. "But what I want is down there"

The archer's cheekbones flared up a beautiful shade of pink. "Magnus..."

The warlock rolled his eyes; he'd never met anybody as sexually repressed as his lover. Sure, when they were _in flagrente delicto_ Alexander could be a bit more vocal (asking for more or saying 'harder') but there was no real communication between the two. Despite having taken the Shadowhunter's virginity almost three months ago, Alec still had yet to discuss what he wanted sexually from his boyfriend. And beyond that, anytime Magnus tried to bring in a bit of dirty talk, no matter how mild, the young brunette would shut down completely and refuse to go any further due to embarrassment. Unfortunately, it seemed like they were headed down that road at this very moment.

"What is it, Alexander?" the warlock asked.

The blush was still prominent on his boyfriend's cheeks. "Can we just change the subject, please?"

"But why?" he teased "I'm quite enjoying ogling my boyfriend... Unless of course you'd like to come over here and shut me up? And by shut me up I mean using your di-"

Alec leaned over and shut his lover up with a kiss, his ears turning red. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" the Asian asked

"You know," he hedged "Talking like that, saying those kinds of things..."

Magnus frowned, worried he'd crossed a line. "Darling, if I'm being too crass-"

"No, no- I mean, I get it. You've been around for a long time and you're comfortable speaking your mind; it's one of the things I love about you actually"

The older man smiled. "Then what's the problem?"

Alec blushed twenty shades of red and his eyes cast downwards, shame and fear of rejection no doubt plaguing his thoughts as he struggled to find a way to voice his thoughts.

"Can we just talk about this later? Please?" he whispered, his eyes begging for respite.

His boyfriend caved; they could indeed talk about this later- right now, he had a Shadowhunter to satisfy.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Isabelle, may I ask you a question?" Magnus inquired.

The fashionista smiled at him. "Of course you can, you know that! Wait, is this about Alec?"

"I'm afraid so," he admitted "You see, recently I've been trying to get Alexander to open up to me but every time I try he just shuts me down; gently, of course- you know how he is. But I'm still not getting the answers I want out of him and I have no idea how to stop him from clamming up every time I try to start a conversation"

Isabelle tried to hide her amusement behind her hand. "I suppose this 'conversation' you are trying to have involves sex in one way or another?"

The warlock nodded, waiting for her to stop his line of questioning as well.

"This is Alec we're talking about" Izzy reminded him "He just got comfortable saying the word 'sex' and even then it has to be used as a biological terminology. What exactly do you want from him? Dirty talk, maybe some raunchy fantasies?"

Magnus waved his hand in dismissal. "No- I mean, eventually that would be nice but I know Alexander isn't ready for that yet. I just mean some decent pillow talk; telling me what he enjoys and what he'd like to do. Nothing obscene, I'd just like some decent communication from my partner. Is that crazy?"

"Not at all!" the brunette reassured him "In fact, I think I might know of a way to help you- I myself ran into a similar situation a few years back. A shy wallflower of a seelie refused to speak up about my performance, but I digress... Basically, instead of making it about me- I made it about him. I told him what I enjoyed and what I wanted to do, just to bridge the gap between us and eventually it worked. The key was with holding any kind of amorous contact until he explicitly told me what he wanted. He opened up little by little until he was spouting dirty talk every moment we were together!"

The older man grinned. "What happened to him?"

"We both found new playthings and moved on from one another, but that is not what I am getting at. The point is, you can't force Alec to tell you want you want to hear: you have to lure him out. Give him a taste of what he is missing"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Later that night, Magnus decided to put his plan into action; the warlock removed some of the more complex fineries on his body, leaving him a baggy pair of harem pants and a loose tunic. If this was going to work, he had to take down as much of his 'armor' as possible. After a good swipe with a wet wipe and a pit stop at his jewelry box, his skin was free from any ornaments and only a small remnant of mascara remained.

Magnus checked the clock and realized that his boyfriend would be arriving shortly, no doubt to work off some of the excess energy that had been running through his veins thanks to the lack of demonic activity recently.

"Drinks, drinks" the Asian mumbled to himself, absentmindedly.

The warlock put together a few simple cocktails and set them on the dining table, just in time for the sound of heavy boots to come echoing up the stairs. Magnus leapt onto the couch and spread out, quickly magicking a random book into his hand just as Alec opened the door.

"Hey" the Shadowhunter greeted, his eyes lighting up.

The warlock smiled. "Hey yourself, Alexander. Long day?"

He nodded, kicking off his boots by the door and then walking over to his lover. "Still an unusual lull in the Downworld community so mom has been making us run double shifts to check out any leads and on top of that she made me have dinner at the Institute using the 'family' excuse- Jace wasn't even there! He had fucked off somewhere with Clary, Izzy was in the ops center trying to decode a message and Max was at the table but to busy reading some comic Simon sent him and I- oops..."

Magnus raised an eyebrow in confusion; why had he stopped?

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized " I don't mean to burden you with all this stuff, I just-"

"It's no burden, Alexander" the older man assured "It's good to get all of that negative energy out before it destroys you. And besides, venting is just one of the perks to having a boyfriend"

The brunette blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks Mags..."

He got down on his knees and leaned over to give the older man a kiss, his tongue nudging at the seam of Magnus's lips. But the warlock wasn't giving in; he kept the kiss chaste and after a few moments ended it, going back to the book in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, leaning back and frowning.

His boyfriend gave him a gentle smile. "Nothing, Alexander"

"Hmm" the Shadowhunter replied, eyeing him up and down before removing his jacket.

The younger man moved the Asian's legs so there was room for him, then placed the warlock's feet in his lap. Again, Magnus gave a sweet smile- pretending not to note his boyfriend's growing frustration. Alec began drawing circles on his ankle, intimately working his way up his lover's pant leg.

"Please, Alexander- that tickles" Magnus whined, pulling his legs up to his chest and returning to his book.

The archer huffed, deciding to take a more direct approach by climbing into the older man's lap and tossing the confounded book to side before attacking the warlock's mouth with his own. Magnus accepted the kiss eagerly but did nothing to return the brunette's affections; he kept his hands by his sides and his tongue in his mouth.

Alec leaned back and huffed. "What is going on?"

"Nothing" the warlock replied again, sounding coy.

The Nephilim tried once again to get his boyfriend to return his attention but failed yet once again, pushing his irritation into pure anger.

"Seriously, Magnus- what are you doing?!?"

"What do you mean, Alexander?" Magnus inquired "What do you want?"

The typical Lightwood eye roll followed in answer. "You know what I want, you stupid warlock"

Only Alec could get away with calling him that; mainly because it was said out of playfullness and also because his semi hard dick was pressed up against said 'stupid' warlock's thigh.

"No, I don't and therein lies the problem" he lilts "With you it's all about trial and error; I'm always guessing what to do with you- will this work or won't it? Will this go too far or will it be perfect? Are you comfortable with this or no? Sex is a two way street, Alexander and right now I'm kind of feeling like I'm walking alone"

The hunter shook his head in disbelief and crawled out of his boyfriend's lap. "That's not true! I- um, do it to you... I mean, with my- and, yeah!"

"Just because you suck me off and fill me up nicely with your dick doesn't mean I'm happy" the warlock snapped "How do I know you're not just doing it because you think I want you to?"

"No, that's true!" Alec insisted "I like it! I like doing that for you and making you feel good, it makes me happy to know I can do something for you"

Magnus threw his hands up. "But how am I supposed to know that if you never tell me?!? Do you know how it feels to try your hardest and never get good feedback- or any feedback at all? To just try and do and do and try, looking around for some kind of validationt? It fucking hurts!"

"Yes..." Alec whispered, the rim of his eyes filling with tears.

A million memories ran through his head at once as he thought about all of the times he had 'failed' to be the perfect son, the perfect Shadowhunter, the perfect brother, the perfect man...

_"Really, Alec- that's the best you can do?!?" Maryse hissed, grabbing the arrow out of it's target._

  _He was only eight and it had been his first time picking up a bow and using real arrows; he had only missed the center by a quarter of an inch_  

_"I- I'm sorry, mom" he whimpered_

_"Sorry?!?" she scoffed "How do you think 'sorry' will work out when you miss hitting a demon and your team dies because of it?!? You think 'sorry' is going to suffice when you are older and running the Institute?!? Sorry is not enough, Alexander Gideon Lightwood!"_

_Alec would not cry, he refused to cry. "You're right, I can do better"_

_"Yes; you can and you will..."_

"I-I do know," Alec admitted, stopping before more tears could fall.

Magnus sighed, dropping the accusation completely.

"All I want, Alexander is some communication " the warlock insisted "That doesn't mean dirty talk or obscene words, just a bit of input here and there. Does that really seem like too much to ask?

No, it didn't... But Alec wasn't going to admit it, not when his inner voice was laughing at him as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Please, Alec" he whispered, looking up at him with pleading eyes "You don't even have to look at me when you say it"

The archer blushed and look away, still struggling with how he would phrase his words.

"Here, darling" Magnus said, walking around until his chest was to Alec's back "Let me go first... I love your arms. I love it when you hold me up against the wall with them or when you pick me up and toss me over your shoulder because you can't wait- you're so strong"

Alec whimpered in response to the vocal stimulation, both his ego and his 'stele' perking up at the compliments.

"And your hands" the warlock breathed "You have such strong hands, how rough they are from years of archery and the way your fingers caress my skin... My God, Alexander- if only you knew what they fingers do to me, how my body lights up at the feel of your touch"

Magnus pressed a gentle kiss just below his boyfriend's ear and smiled when he heard a moan.

"And your cock.. Everything about it is so perfect; I love it when you're in my mouth, letting me taste you and please you until cum down my throat. Or the way you hit every single spot when you're inside of me, you fill me up so well- sometimes I can hardly breathe..."

The older man could feel his lover's heart pick up speed and he knew they were getting somewhere.

"There, you see how easy that was?" he whispered "Talk to me, Alec- just let me here you..."

The Shadowhunter took a deep breath and sighed, leaving Magnus to believe he'd crossed the line and it was time to go.

"I love your fingers" Alec said in a rush "When- when you do magic and the way you move your fingers, the way the blue sparks come out. Or when we're, uh- in bed... and you're fingering me, I love the way you move around and play with them, teasing me until you hit my spot"

The warlock was stunned but aroused at the same time. "That's good, Alexander.. What else?"

"I- I love it when I'm inside of you" he breathes, gaining confidence "The way you tighten around me and reach back, almost like you're begging me for more- like you want me even deeper and closer"

"I do" the warlock admits "I do want that, I love it when you fuck me"

Alec smiles, becoming more comfortable with himself. "I love it when we make love, when you decide to go slow even though I'm begging you for more. The way you roll your hips and twist and turn until I'm crying- it feels so good but it's almost like torture, like you're trying to kill me"

Magnus moans, unable to stop now. "It's amazing when you beg for me, when you reach for your dick and try so hard to get yourself off because you can't wait- but you do, because you're so good for me. You wait until I stroke you, until you explode all over my hand and it makes me so proud- I'm so proud of you, Alexander and the way that you wait for me"

The archer spun around to face his lover. "It feels amazing, when you edge me for hours and don't let me cum. I know I say I don't like it but I do, I love when you finally start fucking me and make me cum without even being touched... I never knew it could feel like that"

"It doesn't always, love" Magnus admits, taking his face into his hands "But I make sure that it does because I want you to feel that way, I want you to always enjoy what we do"

"I do, I just... I'm sorry I've never told you before"

Alec kisses him with bruising pressure, his lips revealing more than words ever could. In that moment, the warlock realized that his boyfriend **had** been communicating with him- he had just been to preoccupied to notice.

_The archer clung to his lover, wrapping his arms around the older man's body as he moved over him. His body was speaking for him; his eyes spoke of 'please' and 'tighter' and 'more', his strained muscles promised to hold on and not let go, his harsh breaths coming quickly in response to his lover's thrusts. One final kiss was had before Alec spilled over the edge, one final 'thank you' for everything- for taking care of him, for loving him, for giving him this._

"I should have said something before" the hunter mumbled as he pulled his clothes from his skin.

_For the first time in his life, Alec was on his knees in front of another man and unbuttoning his trousers._

_"Alexander, you don't have to-"_

_A kiss was pressed to the warlock's clothed groin, silently expressing his desire- quietly admitting that he wanted to do this, that he wanted to give this to the man above him. Shaky hands spoke of inexperience and nervousness as they pulled Magnus's pants down, exposing him to the man on his knees. Questioning hazel eyes looked up, timid but eager- eyes that dilated as the soldier moved forward and brought his mouth to the warlock's arousal._

_"Fuck, Alexan- oh!"_

_An easy rhythm settled between the two as the younger man brought his hands into play while he serviced the Asian man with his mouth. Harsher sucking nearly drove the 400 plus year old over the edge, his boyfriend clearly eager to take more of him- obviously desiring his completion._

"You've been saying it all along" Magnus whispered, against his skin "I just didn't realize it until now"

Alec smiled. "Then let me say it some more..."


End file.
